MY GIRLFRIEND
by Queeny Qyu
Summary: Karena sang mantan kekasih selalu mengganggunya yang tak terima di campakan, Sasuke akhirna memilih Sakura sebagai kekasih barunya agar tak di ganggu lagi. Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?


**MY GIRLFRIEND  
**

**NARUTO ****© MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(s) DLL.**

**STORY BY Pink Qyu**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAP 1  
**

DRRRT~DRRRTT

"Halo, Ino?" Tanya Sakura malas sambil mengunyah kripik kentang menikmati sajian sebuah acara televisi.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membantuku?

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan karena bukan pertama kali ini saja sahabatnya selalu meminta pertolongan padanya. Alasannya pasti masalah ketidaksetujuan ayah Ino pada hubungannya dengan sang kekasih_Sai.

Sambil memakan kripik kentang yang di belinya di mini market minggu lalu untuk menemaninya nonton tv, "Apalagi sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahukan ayahku tidak suka dengan Sai. "

"Hn,"

"Rencananya malam minggu nanti Sai mengajakku nonton konser. Jadi, aku ingin kau..."

"Ok, ok... baiklah." Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura terlebih dulu memotongnya karena dia tahu Ino pasti meminta petolongannya. Dari pada mendengar rengekan Ino, lebih baik menolongnya lagipula merekakan berteman. Bukankah teman itu harus saling tolong menolong.

Setelah memutuskan kontak dengan Ino, Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya di rumah seperti menonton TV kali ini. Mendengar Ino akan berkencan dengan Sai membuatnya sedikit iri_ bukan karena dia suka denga Sai tapi hanya saja saat ini dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan di usianya yang sudah 17 tahun tapi belum pernah berpacaran rasanya seperti minum teh tanpa gula_hambar dan bukankah cinta itu semanis cokelat dan Sakura ingin merasakannya tapi sayangnya dia tidak punya sosok pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Bukan karena di suka pilih-pilih membuatnya tidak punya pacar tapi dia mencari yang pas dengannya dan tentu saja mencintainya, apa itu disebut pilih-pilih? Atau ini karma karena dia menolak pernyataan cinta dari Lee secara langsung di depan temen-teman di sekolah. Dan seharusnya juga dia tidak menolak Naruto yang mencintainya sejak dulu. Tapi bagaimana bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa perasaankan.

"Ra... sakura?" Kedatangan Mebuki_ibu Sakura membuat Sakura menghentikan lamunanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah? Sampai-sampai kau tak menyahut sapaan ibu." Tanyanya kepada anak semata wayangnya dan menaruh barang belanjaan di atas meja ruang TV. Dan Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala, "Aaa...tidak ada, hanya sedikit berpikir tentang PR musim panas." Alasannya. Walaupun Mebuki tahu Sakura berbohong tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakannya karena Mebuki tahu kalaupun ada masalah Sakura pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. " Baiklah, ibu ke kamar dulu, dan tolong kau bereskan belanjaan ibu ya?" Pintanya pada Sakura. Dengan sangat antusias Sakura mengiyakannya, " Yaa."

Dua orang pemuda berlari-lari dari kepungan seorang gadis yang mengincarnya di sebuah arena konser yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Walaupun begitu tak mengurangi kelihaian dua pria tersebut untuk berlari, sama halnya dengan sang gadis yang dengan lincah mengejar mereka tanpa menyerah.

"Tunggu Sasuke-Kun, jangan berlari!"

Walaupun disuruh berhenti, pemuda bermata _onyx _tak mau berhenti pada gadis yang menyandang stasus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikeras mengejar pemuda berambut dark blue itu, padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf pada sang mantan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan gadis tersebut dan beralasan Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Tapi Ami_gadis itu tidak mau mengakhirinya. Lagipula menurut Sasuke ini bukan salahnya juga karena saat itu Sasuke dengan gadis itu diperkenalakan oleh orangtua mereka dan tanpa acara tembak menembak tapi Ami menganggap Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya karena seringnya kalian bertemu di acara keluraga.

Kedua orangtua merekapun setuju dengan hubungan kalian, dan pada awalnya Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan hubungan kalian ini asal Ami tak merepotkannya. Tapi, setelah tahu Ami gadis seperti apa, membuatmu gerah, dia selalu mengikuti Sasuke setiap hari bahkan sampai-sampai ia pindah sekolah demi bisa selalu dekat dengannya.

Dan sekarang kau terpisah dengan teman pirangmu karena kalian berpencar agar membuat Ami bingung. Tanpa sengaja kau menabrak seorang gadis di depanmu yang sedang tidsak melihat kearahmu.

BRUUKKK

"Aww.."

Sasuke dan gadis pink tersebut jatuh terduduk dan Sasuke berniat menolong gadis pink itu karena dia yang menabraknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bahkan Sasuke bertanya dengan datar tanpa meminta maaf pula.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan keadaannya. Dan juga, kau tak boleh berlari-lari ditempat seperti ini. Ini sangat berbahaya!"

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengintrupsi perkataan gadis yang tak di ketahui namanya tersebut karena dia merasa bukan hanya salahnya, gadis itupun salah _jalan sambil memainkan ponsel. Tapi, melihat Ami sedikit mendekat kearahnya membuat ia tak ambil pusing, ia bergegas pergi dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Maaf."

"Hei..."

Sakura geram karena pemuda itu melengos pergi begitu saja bahkan dia belum membantu mendirikanya yang sampai saat ini sakura masih terduduk di lantai.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkiran dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan Sasuke masuk kedalamnya. "Kau lama sekali Teme." Pemuda berambut durian itu mendengus kesal karena menunggu hampir setengah jam lamanya. "Kau pikir mudah melepaskan diri dari kejaran Ami, huh!" Sasuke ikut kesal bahkan sekarang dia bersandar pada kursi penumpang didepan merilekskan tubuhnya karena kelelahan, "Bahkan aku sampai menabrak orang," lanjutnya. Dan Narutopun tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau seharusnya mencari pacar agar Ami berhenti mengejarmu." Nasehat Naruto pada temannya itu. Sasuke masih tetap bersandar dengan kedua mata tertutup, " Terserah. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Tandasnya.

" Konsernya menarik sekali."

Ino tak henti-hentinya memuji konser yang dihadiri oleh mereka. Padahal menurut Sakura itu tidak menarik mungkin karena dia tudak suka dengam musiknya yang menghadirkan band rock karena dia tidak suka jenis misik ini. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk saja di saat semua orang berlonjak mengikuti irama lagu.

"Maaf ya Sakura mengajakmu kesini, padahal kami tau kau tidak suka." Sai_kekasih Ino memintamaaf karena sudah merepotkan Sakura demi bisa pergi bersama dengan Ino karena ayah Ino tidak suka kalau sampai tau Ino pergi dengan Sai.

"Tak apa." Sakura menampilkan seyuman yang agar tak mempermasalahkannya lagipula dia lumayan suka dari pada diam dirumah sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum malam semakin larut." Ajak Ino pada kekasih dan temannya.

DRRRRTT~~DRRRRTT

"Halo?"

"Sakura, sedang dimana kau? Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa huh? Cepat pulang atau kau tidur diluar!"

PIIIIPP

Sasuke mengernyit bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apalagi penelepon tadi memangilnya Sakura. Setelehat melihat handphone yang di pegangnya ternyata itu bukan miliknya. Otaknya kembali berpikir dan dia tahu penyebabnya adalah saat dimana dia menabrak gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya naruto sambil menyetir mobil.

"Ponselku tertukar."

"Sepertinya kau harus menghubungi ibumu karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Ino menyuruh Sakura agar menghubungi ibunya agar tidak khawatir.

"Hm, baiklah."

Tapi, sebelum Sakura menelopn ibunya sebuah pangilan masuk berdering.

"Sasuke-Kun kau dimana?"

"Halo? Siapa ini" Tanya Sakura bingung pada si penelepon.

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau yang mengangkat telepon ini? Katakan dimana Sasuke-Kun!" Penelepon yang ternyata adalah Ami_mantan kekasih Sasuke geram karena seorang gadis yang mengangkat ponsel dari mantannya itu.

"Mana aku tau dimana Sasuke itu, lagipula kau ini siapa?" Dan sekarang Sakura juga terbawa emosi karena di bentak oleh Ami.

"Kau jangan berbohong, katakan dimana Sasuke-Kun! Atau jangan-jangan kau wanita yang menggoda Sasuke sampai-sampai dia memutuskanku." Ami curiga jangan-jangan perempuan yang mengangkat teleponnya ini adalah kekeasih baru Sasuke apalagi ini sudah tengah malam spekulasi bermunculan pada diri Ami.

"Maaf Nona, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke." Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura karena di tuduh mengoda kekasih orang lain.

" Kau pikiraku percaya huh?apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke-Kun di tengah malam ini?

PIIIIPPP

Sakura kesal, dia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang menuduhnya sembarangan apalagi sampai menggoda kekasih orang. Walaupun dia tidak punya pacar, dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Ada apa Sakura" Tanya Ino khawatir karena mendengar Sakura marah-marah tadi.

"Entahlah, dasar perempuan aneh."

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa ponsel yang dikira miliknya ternyata bukan punyanya. "Eh, Inikan bukan ponselku." Gumamnya.-

Pagi telah tiba, dan Sakura buru-buru mengambil handphone yang tertukar itu untuk menelopon pemilik aslinya. Gara-gara itu tadi malam ia sampai kena omel oleh ibunya karena pulang telat tanpa memberitahu kabar.

Suara nada tersambung terdengar di telinganya menunggu pemilik handphone yang di peggangnya untuk mengangkatnya.

TUUTT TUTT

"Halo?" Suara di sebrang sana.

"Hm, ini aku si pemilik handphone yang kau pakai." Sakura mencoba merilekskan suaranya agar tak terlihat tegang karena bicara pada orang asing apalagi dia tau wajah si penelepon tersebut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe Hanami pukul 5 sore?"

"Ya, baiklah."

Setelah menghubungi si penelepon tadi Sakura bergegas siap-siap ke sekolah karena liburan musim panas sudah selesai dan rencananya sore nanti mereka akan bertemu untuk mengambil handphonenya masing-masing.

Ami berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang ada dikelas, dia menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang melihantanya yang dia cari adalah Sasuke untuk memperjelas siapa perempuan yang semalam (tengah malam) mengangkat teleponnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Ami jadi naik pitam.

BRAKKK

Sesampainya di kelas Sasuke dan langsung menggebrak mejanya membuat seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Hn," alis Sasuke terangkat membuktikan dia kurang paham apa yang di maksud mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Semalam yang bersamamu." Jelasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Ami katakan tapi karena dia tak mau meladeninya. Dan Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Ami. Tak puaskah Ami mengganggu hidupnya bahkan semalam dia kurang tidur gara-gara dia, rutuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi! Katakan siapam perempuan yang mengangkat teleponmu itu."

Teriakan Ami membuat seluruh siswa jadi memperhatikan mereka bak menonton drama yang ada di teater. Tapi teriakan Ami tak dapat menghentikan laju kaki Sasuke yang tetap pergi tanpa menghiraukannya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke jadi paham apa yang Ami maksud tadi.

Sakura menunggu di sebuah cafe yang mereka sudah janjikan walupun pemuda itu belum muncul batang hidungnya karena Sakura datang 10 menit lebih cepat dari yang mereka janjikan. Maka dari itu Sakura memesan minuman terlebih dahulu untuk menemaninya di sela kedatangan Sasuke dan juga Sakura memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela agar dia bisa melihatnya.

Suara lonceng pintu menghentikan aktivitas Sakura yang sedang minum jus strowberrynya, dia ingin melihat siapa yang datang, dan orang yang ditunggunya sekarang muncul pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah sama sepertinya hanya beda warna juga stylenya saja_tentu karena mereka beda sekolah.

Melihat mata Sasuke yang sedang melihat-lihat para pengunjung seperti mencarinya segera Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Disini." Ujarnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ada tugas sekolah yang belum aku kerjakan." Jelas Sasuke yang telat 10 menit karena harus rapat OSIS dan langsung duduk menhadap Sakura.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku hanya menunggu sebentar.'' Padahal Sakura sudah menung selama 20 menit.

"Ini." Sasuke mengambil ponsel bewarna hitam di sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura dan langsung diambilnya ponsel itu.

"Terimakasih." Sakura juga mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang ada di tasnnya.

Setelah menyerahkanya pada Sasuke sebenarnya Sakura ingin bergegas pulang akan tetapi Sasukekan baru sampai jadi ia tak enak hati melakukannya jadilah ia duduk berdiam diri.

Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi tapi Sasuke tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia ikut memesan minuman dalam suasan yang canggung.

"Kau sekolah di Konoha high school?" Sasuke memulai bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana dan Sasuke bisa tau nama sekolah tersebut dari blazer yang di pakai Sakura dan terlihat logo juga nama sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura risih saat Sasuke menatap kearah logo yang pas pada bagian dadanya membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke_orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hm, perkenalkan namaku sakura kelas dua di SMA Konoha High school, salam kenal." sakura mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi dan sekaligus memperkenalkan diri agar mereka tidak canggung lagi karena tidak kenal.

Mendengar Sakura memperkenalkan diriSasukepun ikutmencobannya, " Aku Uchiha Sasuke kelas dua di Konoha Internasional high School, salam kenal."

Berawal dari sebuah perkenalan akhirnya rasa canggung itupun menghilang mereka mulai terbiasa kadang mereka menanyai satu sama lain tentang mereka berdua tanpa di sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan geram.

ZRASSSHH

Terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat seperti halnya ini, Sakura di siram jus tomat oleh Ami, Kontan mereka jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung. Sasuke yang melihatnya begitu marah apalgi melihat Sakura yang kaget padahal tadi mereka tertawa saat gadis itu bercerita tentang ayahnya yengbegitu takut pada ibunya, tapi tiba-tiba segelas jus menyiramnya di wajah sampai mengenai rambut dan seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?'' bentak Sasuke pada Ami dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Sebelum Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi, Ami menahan Sakura pergi dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura terlebih dulu dan perkelahian pun terjadi walaupun Sakura di lindungi oleh Sasuke yang melindunginya dan caci makipun terlontar dari mulut Ami yang di tujukan pada Sakura.

"Dasar gadis jalang! Berani sekali kau menggoda cowok orang lain." Makian terus Ami lontarkan tanpa mengurangi serangan-seranganya yang selalu di tepis oleh Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya kebingungan dan takut, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Suasana di cafe semakin ricuh, Segera saja para pekerja cafe ikut melerai perkelahian itu dengan menarik Ami dengan susah payah, Ami selalu berontak seperti macan ngamuk.

"Perempuan murahan! Beraninya menggoda cowok orang."

"Ami lepaskan!"

Setelah ada celah dengan Ami yang di tarik oleh para pelayan, segera saja Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi dari cafe secepatnya, dia tak habis pikir kejadian mengambil ponsel jadi sepertin ini. Melihat Sakura begitu shock dengan apa yang menimpannya membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi kau! Urusan kita belum selesai."

TBC

A/N: Terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini review, kritik dan sarannya akan aku tunggu dan mohon bimbingannya juga.

Please Review


End file.
